New Directions
by omghehasagun
Summary: Kurt Hummel was tormented but thanks too some chain of events he became the most feared and respected leader of the gang New Directions. He's happy with life except he has an empty nagging feeling in his body can the hole be filled by a certain curly headed boy? Oh wow the summary sucked sorry about that . I'm rating it M for now not sure, its my first fic so.


Authors notes:

okay well this is my first fanfiction so excuse any mistakes or things being lame, this is just a little introduction to the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee of course otherwise everything would be klaine and rainbows.

* * *

Kurt Hummel, the boy who wouldn't be caught dead in anything other than his tight jeans, white shirt and the leather jacket he wore with pride, the leather jacket that had the logo for the gang new directions spray painted in white over the black leather even though he had a closet full of beautiful designer clothes he spent a fortune on. The same boy who was currently sitting adjacent from Mckinley high school looking at the building he practically owned, the school was painted with the red and white school colours, the cheerios were practicing in the front, their plastic covered skin almost glistening as couch Sylvester screamed at them, the Jocks running around the track like buffoons (I mean who would willingly get sweaty and hit In the face by random sports balls).**B**ringing down the stand for his motorbike with his foot , he swung his legs over the seat and took off his helmet starting to walk towards the school, he'd missed all of his classes already but he didn't care he was smart as it was and found school boring the only reason he was there was for the gang meeting , every student that attended the school looked on with a mix of fear, disgust and slight admiration, a group of girls all but fainted from swooning as he walked past and flicked up his leather jacket that had come slightly off his shoulder during the bike ride. Yeap Kurt Hummel had it pretty good for a kid who started out being tormented for his "faggy voice". Kurt took out his box of smokes tapping one out and bringing it up to his lips about to search for his lighter in his pocket but before he could fish it out Puck came from behind and lit it for him "sup Hummel" the tanned boy with the Mohawk said with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Kurt I've told you those things are horrible for your health" a black girl known as Mercedes said heading towards the two boys, Mercedes was Kurt's best friend together as he said they "made culture". "Oh please Mercedes you sound like my dad, thanks Puck" Kurt slapped Pucks shoulder before taking a puff and blowing a smoke ring before chuckling.

Now most teachers had learned their lesson in telling the Kurt Hummel not to smoke in class, but there were the few who couldn't get the fact through their heads that they just couldn't help, well more like just one Emma Pillsbury she wouldn't let it go, the guidance counselor constantly berated him about the awful habit, she was determined to help Kurt as well as all the New Directions even with her meek behavior she tried to stand up to them. As she saw Kurt walk past her clean class door she noticed the cancer stick he held in his hand, she held her head up and called for him as Kurt turned around all he could think when he saw the wide eyed red head was, oh God it's her again, "um Mr. Hummel there's no smoking allowed in the school, can you put that out" her timed voice spoke out, "Hi there sweet heart, you know I can but unfortunately a guy like me can't really afford too many of these things can't let them go to waste can I doll face so I won't" Kurt flaunted the cigarette in front of Emma's face making her cough he snickered and walked off arm around Mercedes neck.

Who the hell did she think she was telling him to stop smoking maybe if she had been there to help him when he was getting slushied or pushed against the lockers or when Karofky…. Kurt stopped and sighed slightly. Mercedes looked at him with concern "what's wrong boo?", "Nothing its fine Merc, how's about Pillsbury, she's still trying to help poor old me and all the little delinquents in the New Directions", "Kurt you know she has problems, don't worry give her some time shell get tired of trying to help us misfits like the other teachers in no time" she grinned at him and he grinned right back.

They walked into the gathering room arms linked the room was small and full of chairs with a kind of stage in the front which was more just like open floor with a piano the walls were spray painted some of the things on the wall beautiful but other not so much(thanks to Puck), Kurt smirked and yelled "EVERYONE HERE?" screams of "YEAP", "YES,"YOU GUESSED IT SWEET CHEEKS" erupted from the room. All were seated in their usual seats, Finn and Rachael on the left side making out like always you couldn't pry the two off each other, Finn was a tall guy who joined New Directions after getting kicked off the football team for beating a guy up the details of what he said to make Finn so angry was still hazy but whatever he said it must have been adequate to make the usually peaceful guy loose his shit, Rachael was his annoying girlfriend, well she wasn't so bad once you got to know her but her very rash personality got a little too much at times and her head strong bragging personality was annoying, she got into the New Directions after Finn did as said before couldn't separate them for anything. Quinn was painting her chipped nails near the piano her short blonde hair streaked with pink hairspray, Lord knows Kurt cringed when he saw her lovely hair stained by cheaply bought hair spray in a can, she got in after she got kicked out the cheerios as well as her house after she got knocked up by Puck, Puck was staring at his switchblade near the window he was a hooligan by nature enough said. The Asian couple Mike and Tina got in after they both defied their parents and got kicked out of their houses, Mike wanted to be a dancer Tina wanted to be an actor their parents….well they wanted doctors and lawyers so. Brittany and Santana resident lesbians were not tolerated so Santana acquainted the bullies with a brick to the face. The rest of the group including Mercedes, Artie and the rest were just resisting authority, and Kurt well Kurt had a more detailed background that no one but Mercedes knew.

Kurt smiled as he looked over his little family, they weren't perfect and most of them were brats but he loved them, each of them wore their black leather jackets with the logo on the back. "Okay guys so we all know about competition coming up you know that singing thing we do every day, yeah well we're going to win this year just like last year" Kurt said flicking the ash off his cigarettes. Yeah they sung different from most rebel kids but they found the hobby before they were even a gang back when everyone was still being tormented they had a glee club and they kept it that way. "But dude what are we singing this year in any case " Finn added. "well we need too s-" "OH MY GOD I know we should do a breath taking rendition of don't stop believing with me and Finn as-" "Berry shut up Kurt was talking" "thank you Puck…before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to see we have to see what songs we can find, so I'm going to ask everyone to at least contribute one song and then we see which one is best ". All of them nodded, Kurt heard his phone vibrate and looked down, it was his dad, he sighed and looked at the message "Kurt I won't be home tonight, help Carol with Dinner when you get home and don't smoke in the house, love you son" Kurt rolled his eyes and looked up at the gang "Finn we need to go home leave the Bryce wannabe and lets go". Rachael responded to the nickname with a "HEY", Finn reluctantly unwrapped himself from Rachael, they all said their goodbyes and walked to their motorbikes, putting on his helmet and straddling his bike Kurt nodded too Finn who nodded back and off they went back home.

Yeah live was good for Kurt Hummel, well that's what he would tell you if you asked him, he wasn't unhappy per say but he constantly had a hollow feeling in him like something was missing he always thought it was because of his mother but he couldn't of been more wrong.


End file.
